


First Kiss

by MintyToast



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Haikyuu Month, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-05-07 08:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14667375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyToast/pseuds/MintyToast
Summary: Akaashi ends up having his first kiss. But not with Bokuto Kotaro, instead it's Kuroo...?Akaashi is in college with an annoying roommate. He develops a huge crush on Kuroos best friend but he's not sure how to go about it.Ultimately it all ends up crashing back onto him.





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> This is a hopeless romantic story.  
> If you're more into comedy, go check out my other works ;) cool beans
> 
> Btw this isn't a one shot. It's a continuing story.

Akaashi had never had his first kiss. 

It's not like he thought about it daily, but sometimes it did show up and he rolled it around in his mind a bit. It didn't bother him. It was just one of those things that nags at you. Stays at the back of your head, eating your mind away. Because really it was something to think about.

He had thought about kissing. He hadn't thought about kissing girls in particular. Especially the ones at school. But it did happen sometimes. It also happened with guys. I guess that's just a part of being bi.

Akaashi stared down at the novel in his hands. The cover was old, bent and showed a sunset picture of a woman and man, their lips only centimeters apart. And Akaashi found it hard to imagine what it was like to kiss either of them. Would he even be good at kissing and what was holding him back.

Akaashi thumbed through the pages.

I guess he was just waiting for the right person?  
...

“I think somebody’s taken it out of the library before you" a voice sounded.

“Oh” Akaashi said, being dragged back into reality. 

The click clacking of computers in the silence and turning pages of books made him feel stupid as he stood there and did nothing but keep looking at the librarian, probably the same age or if not, older than him.

“Its just, I really need that book. My essay isn't going to write itself” Akaashi shrugged, trying to make a light joke, mascarding the desperateness he really felt. This was important, the book he needed being the only one on anthropology in the whole goddamn school library with information.

“Well it’s out” he said, eyes shifting slightly from his boxy computer screen to look at him for a split second. 

He clenched the sides of his shirt and grinded his teeth silently. 

Well thanks for the help” he said curtly, before turning on his heel and passive aggressively stomping out the front, earning looks as the heavy wind slammed the door closed. 

Outside Akaashi made his way down the wet sidewalk, the wind buffeting his hair and the collar from his shirt up into his face. The sky was a mix of greys and shook with mad thunder. Horrible weather really. 

Akaashi adjusted the strap on his side bag and kept walking towards his college dorm room.

He stormed his way through the halls till he made it to door 26. Already he could hear the loud cackling laughter and chatter from his room mate, who probably had somebody over...again.

He inhaled deeply before unlocking the door with his key, hoping to make a quick escape through the lounge to his room.

“Akaashi Keiji!” a man yelled happily from a bean bag on the floor. “Just the guy I was looking for” the man coughed out some smoke as he talked, cigarette pinched between two fingers.

“Yes Kuroo?” he replied.

“You’ve been so up tight recently. Why don't you come join us?” Kuroo grinned.

“Us?” Akaashi asked, looking around the empty room. “And no thanks, I don't need to fill my lungs with tar to de stress myself” he grimaced slightly as Kuroo lifted it to his lips.

“It’s exam weeks coming up” he said hoarsely, trying to keep it in for as long as he could. “Gotta have some way to get through” he sighed, puffing the smoke out in rings above his head.

Akaashi reached over and stubbed out the cigarette.

“Trust as me a future psychologist/therapist, I can tell that all your problems aren't going to be solved by yellowing your teeth with nicotine. It’s probably related to your childhood or a bad influence, knowing you”.

“But you’re my childhood friend...which means you’re a bad influence!” Kuroo gasped, pointing at him, accusingly.

“Who’s a bad influence on you bro! I’ll beat them up” a voice came from the kitchen, growing louder as they approached. "Oh er wait, that might be being the influencer if I do that".

Who turned the corner next was not who he was expecting. It was a broad man with two toned hair and the dopiest smile you had ever seen. 

“I’ll...be in my room” Akaashi said. He could easily feel the eyes following his back as he left the room. It was an uneasy feeling. Knowing that someone was watching you, and also that Kuroo had taken up smoking again. It was truly something the bedhead man would only do if he were really under pressure. Akaashi hated waking up that time of the year in the cold morning to see Kuroo leaning against the banister out on the balcony as his fingers shook, taking a deep drag from his cigarette. His face was always pale white, eyes focused, looking foward into nothingness. And Akaashi could feel his pain by just looking at him. 

Since Kuroo was studying for a medical degree, he was almost always in his room, head in books. It wasn’t to say that Kuroo wasn't a social person. If anything, he was still the one dragging Keiji out to an occasional party.

Kuroo was also the one bringing hook ups and random new people to the apartment. The people would always be different. They could be study partners put in the same group or just somebody to come pay Kuroo money. For what, he did not know. All he knew was that it was to do with winning stupid bets and that he made tons of money from it.

But there were a few who always came around more than once. One was Kozume Kenma, Kuroos and Akaashis other childhood best friend, but not till around high school. Akaashi liked Kenma. He was quiet peaceful...slightly sassy at times. 

But sometimes it was hard to hang around Kuroo when Kenma was here. Being around Kuroos love sick eyes, cheesy puns and of course the never noticing Kenma. Kuroo also never admitting he liked Kenma. It was almost intoxicating with that much idiocy in the room. Nevertheless, they were still his best friends.

Akaashi dropped his bag to the floor of his dark room and flopped down onto the large bed.

Kuroo was right. There had to be a way to get out of fucking exam week alive without spontaneously combusting.

Akaashi let out a long muffled yell into the pillow. 

His internet wasn't working, the library hadn't got what he needed. His brain just wasn't functioning right now. Akaashi was on the verge of tears when he heard a knock on the door.

A head popped in, letting light from the hallway flood the room. 

"Hey sleepy head. Rough day at school?" Kuroo asked in his best dad voice.

Akaashi rolled onto his back.

"The worst".

Kuroo crept in and closed the door behind him, switching the lights on.

"Come on, how bad could it of been" he sat on the wheely desk chair.

"I hit a homerun, tripped half way and lost the whole game" Akaashi whispered.

They sat in a comfortable understanding silence for a bit...

"Come out and meet Bo?" kuroo suggested.

"Your new friend? No"

"Ouch. Mean".

"Why should I?".

"Cause yo momma didn't raise you to be a quitter".

Akaashi sat up slowly, to think.

"K" he complied.

Victory!" Kuroo yelled, trying to stand up on the chair, but accidently slipping and hitting the half the stuff off his desk and himself onto the floor.

"But only because he's kinda hot and I know most of your visitors never come back for a second day".

"Are you saying I'm a bad flirt?" Kuroo asked from the ground, rubbing his head.

"I'm saying, there's a lot of people in the world to remember and you remember none of them" Akaashi stated.

"Remember Vernice" Kuroos face turned sour and he visibly shuddered.

"You mean your apparent girl friend?".

"I invited her around for one Mario kart game cause I thought she was cute. Next day she's telling everyone we're together and trying to get me to buy her a ring".

"You met her mother" Akaashi cackled.

"She made me! She cornered me in a coffee shop. Her mum looked so excited! Decent woman. She likes the same baseball team as I do".

"What I'm really trying to say is, you have a lot of people come around... but they never stick around" Akaashi stated.

"What can I say. I'm a popular guy" Kuroo smiled to himself. "But Keiji, most of those people just come to pay their bets and then they're gone".

"Yes and then they're gone. Then they call at you in the hallway and you make me ask them for their name because you can't remember".

"They're not supposed to be friends with me. I take their money!?" Kuroo argued.

"And what are the bets for exactly??? And why do people always loose them?" Akaashi quiered.

Kuroo tapped his nose.

"A student's gotta pay for college some way" he chuckled darkly.

Akaashi sighed.

"Is it illegal?" He asked.

"A dangerous environment is a fun environment, Akaashi" he grinned.

"I give up. I'm also going to stay in my room and continue wallowing in my own pity" Akaashi slid slugishly from the bed to the ground.

Kuroo stood up and walked to the door calmly.

"Oh and did I forget to mention, Bokuto takes the same class as you do" Kuroo smirked before slipping into the hallway.

Akaashis mind connected the dots instantly. 

Person in same class. Person with notes. Person helps Akaashi wish notes. Akaashi passes all his exams, becomes the best person in the world. Akaashi becomes president. No Akaashi shouldn't be president. The president should be president. Akaashi should just stick as being the best person in the world... He bit his lip. "Looks like I need to go meet this guy".


	2. That's gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a date.

Akaashi was sitting on their apartment maroon couch, knees up to his chest and a tea in hands.

Steam curled up through the air and into his face as he took another sip, looking at his socks.

"Akaashi don't you have something to ask Bokuto?" Kuroo waved a hand in front of his face.

Kuroo and Bokuto both sat at the coffee table down on the floor.

Bokuto was fiddling with his fingers, ignoring his tea on the table and instead glaring at Akaashi like he was a new species. He looked nervous.

Kuroo sat beside him, cigarette laying between his lips.

"Well" Akaashi started, putting down his tea on the table.

"You just put that on my text book dude!" Kuroo grabbed for Akaashis tea, burning his hand on the way.

"You'll leave a circle on it you fucker. It's brand new" he shook his hand out before standing up and rushing to the kitchen tap.

"Oops".

Bokuto didn't advert his eyes the whole time.  
Akaashi was becoming uneasy.  
Did he want something from him?  
Did he know him?  
Was he an FBI agent?

"What do you wanna ask me?" Bokuto tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused dog.

Akaashi played with the sleeve ends of his jumper.

"Uhh you're in my 8 o'clock class and I know this is gonna sound weird but...I need to copy your homework".

"Huh? Like in 5th grade?" Bokuto snorted.

Akaashi sneered at him.

"No! As in the essay we have to do or else we can't pass our class you fool".

Bokuto grimaced.

"I haven't even started that essay yet" his teeth tugged at his lip anxiously.

"So we're in the same boat" Akaashi sighed, exasperated.

"So you're in my class! I knew I had seen you from somewhere".

"Is that why you were staring at me?" Akaashi cocked an eyebrow.

Bokuto face slowly crept into a red colour and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Uh yea that's why I was staring. Sorry about that...YoureAlsoReallyPretty" he mumbled the last part.

"What?" Akaashi snapped his eyes to him.

"I said um I-I could tutor you! I do it all the time. I'm actually pretty smart even though people say I'm dumb and I could help you and and I won't like charge you like I do for the others or anything" Bokuto stumbled.

Akaashi leaned further back into the couch, bringing his knees even closer.

"You think I'm failing my classes?" Akaashi laughed.

"No! It just seemed like you could use help. Kuroo told me you guys had no internet at the moment".

"I don't think I should be taking advice from someone who hadn't even started his own 10 page essay" Akaashi quiered.

"That was the lamest pick up I've ever heard" Kuroo said. He was leaning against the doorway to the kitchen, blowing smoke from his nose.

Bokuto and Akaashi both flushed red.

"He wasn't trying to pick me up asshole!" Akaashi hid his face by pulling his mug up to his face and taking a sip.

"I won't charge you or anything" Kuroo repeated in a low husky voice.

"Shutup! He's a genuinely nice guy who just offered to help" Akaashi scowled. Out of his peripheral vision he saw Bokuto turning redder and redder.

"He's a legit tutor" Kuroo pointed at Bokuto. "The best around. People pay serious money to hire him because every single person he's taught, they've passed with 100%. He's offering to teach you with no tacked on charge" Kuroo splayed his arms out wide, the cigarette smoke following.

"Tell me why that is??" he smirked.

Akaashi reached out and grabbed Kuroos text book, throwing it at his head.

"You're best friends with this idiot?" Akaashi turned to Bokuto.

"I've known him for 5 days" Bokuto said.

"Oh sweetie" Akaashi sighed, rubbing his forehead.

"Don't oh sweetie him! He's coming back! He's not like the other people that come around here" Kuroo gave him a threatening look.

"Bokuto are you apart of his illegal drug runs? Have you ever paid him money?" Akaashi asked quickly.

There was a moment of silence as Kuroo stubbed out his cigarette.

Kuroo then lunged and fell on top of Akaashi. Both of them wrestled on the couch, Akaashi grabbing a pillow and hitting kuroo face as Kuroo tried to cover Akaashis mouth with his hands.

"BOKUTO RUN. HE'S USING YOU" Akaashi yelled, muffled slightly, prying Kuroos fingers away from his lips.

"HE DOESN'T KNOW ABOUT HOW I MAKE MONEY!" Kuroo growled, yanking Akaashis hair.

"You deal drugs?" Bokuto asked from on the floor.

"No I do not! And don't go spreading that rumor" he hissed as Akaashi laughed giggidly from under Kuroos hands.

"I thought so. You only do those secret gambling games in the gyms every weekend aye" Bokuto grinned.

Kuroo gasped and lost balance, falling off the couch and onto the floor. He quickly scrambled up.

"How do you know about that! Do I have a sign on my back" Kuroo reached desperately at the back of his jumper.

"Oh my god you do!" Akaashi gasped  
"It says you're an idiot!".

Kuroo stopped grabbing at his back and fixed him with an angry stare.

"That's enough from you. Go back to your room and keep being depressed about your unfinished essay" he growled.

"Oh didn't you hear" Akaashi sat up and leaned forward with his elbows on his knees. 

"A young handsome man invited me to be his study partner" Akaashi twirled his hair, faking a dreamy voice as he grinned from ear to ear.

"Bro take it back" Kuroo turned to the man still sitting at the coffee table, calmly drinking his tea, clearly amused.

"Peasant. You dare ask me like that. Get on your knees" Bokuto said, smugly.

Kuroo scrambled onto his knees, hands pressing against each other as he pretended to pray.

"Please take back your offer. You'll honestly regret it. Having to deal with that" Kuroo thumbed over his shoulder at Akaashi.

"Excuse you" Akaashi puffed.

"Excuse you" Kuroo mocked in a high pitch voice.

Akaashi leaned forward and kicked him in the ankle.  
Kuroo yelped and pulled away, shuffling back over to the coffee table.

"Request rejected" Bokuto laughed. "But only if Akaashi still wants to come study at the library with me...?" Bokuto raised his eyebrows in question at him.

"That's gay" Kuroo said, and this time it was Bokuto kicking Kuroo.

Akaashi grinned.  
"It's a date".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if it's so short. I'm not that motivated and it's not like I'm being encouraged by people to write it :,)


	3. How Cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're gambling tonight baby!

(This is a flash back to 5 days ago. Kinda backstory)

The sky was dark and strong winds pushed stormy grey clouds past. The leaves on the trees ruffled and the sounds of yelling echoed from inside the university gymnasium. Inside the walls of the gym, shadows leaped and loomed across the walls, a few candles flickering from the main table in the center of the room. Around the table, around 20 people were gathered, roars of laughter and gasps of despair arising from the circle of people.

A moment of silence and then a hoot of delight as Kuroo Tetsuro slammed down a flash of cards.

“Winner!” somebody shouted. 

A gathering of cards, a cigarette raised to lips, a snarl of dismay. 

Across from Kuroo, a woman with long brown straight hair in a ponytail clenched her teeth. She stood up, pushing the chair over as she turned to strut away.

“I’ll pay you tomorrow” she snapped as she flung the door to the gym, stepping into the windy cold night, her friends following after her.

“AND I’LL BE EXPECTING IT SWEETIE” Kuroo shouted across the room.

A round of excitement started from behind him.

“How do you win everytime?”.  
“He has to be cheating”.  
“Nah he’s just really good”.

“I don’t cheat. That girl lost on her own account” Kuroo frowned. The talking of many people flooded into his brain, swirling around like a poisonous gas. 

And as Kuroo took another drag from his cigarette, smoke clouding his vision, he thought of what would happen if somebody did find out that he was cheating…

He looked over his shoulder at the other three ongoing games at different tables.  
At each station sat one of his friends, opposite to them, a new player each time. Of course this was all a trick, some friends roped into playing along for a cut of the money.

I mean how else was Kuroo going to pay for college. It was a harsh winding road of debt and he wasn’t going to be apart of it. Besides he only invited people that he knew weren't going to be sore losers and rat him out to the schools dean. Even if they were sulky about losing money, he had no guilt when taking it. These people were rich, living off their parents allowances. People that had it all paid for them. It really all did sound like Kakegurui. 

He leaned forward, elbows digging into the table.  
“So who’s next” he smirked. “It’s the last game of tonight. You rascals have gotta get at least some sleep”. 

From within the crowd, a man stepped out. His hair was of a great horned owl, but his face was filled with a dumb type of confidence. Kuroo could see it already. He smiled, his canine teeth prominent. The candle light flickered, casting weird shadows across his face. 

“I’ll have a go” the man said.

“And what’s your name?” Kuroo smiled, putting his hand out to take the dealers cards, eyes unwavering. 

The man smiled back, thick eyebrows arched over his golden eyes and Kuroo suddenly got reminded of his own golden eyes. He’d never seen them on anyone else apart from his friend Kenma.

“Bokuto Kotaro” he said, grinning. “And you?”.

He stubbed out his cigarette. 

“Your worst nightmare” Kuroo replied.

There was a moment of silence before they both cracked up laughing.

“You’re so cliche dude” Bokuto snorted, slamming his hand on the table a few times. 

“We’re gambling in a dark room. I have to match the cliche description of the snobby unbeaten king” Kuroo pulled out another cigarette, laying it in his lips and bending down to light it on a candle.

“Well i'm trusting you I wont lose” Bokuto said, leaning forward, taking the cigarette from between his lips and taking a puff before stubbing it out. “Isn’t it a little too stuffy in here already?” Bokuto asked.

A few people started to stray away from the audience to go to different tables. 

“Enough chitter chatter, we’re losing our crowd” Kuroo pouted. 

And so the last game of the night began and soon ended, Bokuto losing at every turn. The wind howled, blowing hard against the building. People began to file out of the gym, but Bokuto stayed sitting at the seat across from Kuroo as everyone left, Kuroo’s friends passing by, handing him wads of cash. 

“Thanks boys, I’ll pay you tomorrow” he called out.

The door slammed shut and soon only the two of them sat there, Kuroo flipping through and counting his money.

“Aren't you tired. Better be going to bed now right?” Kuroos eyes flickered to him. 

Bokuto leaned forward on his elbows, putting his chin in his hands.

“I’m more of a night owl” he smiled. 

Kuroo gave a hum of acknowledgement, still counting out his notes.

“It’s fun to watch you cheat all night. You’ve really made a good deal out of this” Bokuto laughed.  
The hearty sound echoed around the empty gymnasium.

Kuroo stopped, slowly his gaze drawn to Bokuto, eyes narrowing.

“How do you do it?” Bokuto asked, eyes creasing at the sides as his grin grew wider. 

Kuroo exhaled hard through his nose, leaning back in his chair.

“Depends who i'm playing. Usually you can tell the newbies form the rest. Either that or they’ll lean in close and whisper, asking you how to play. Then you pull them away and teach them...twisted rules. During the game they’ll get all confused and make all the wrong choices. The crowd never fully follows the game, chattering and stuff. All they care about is knowing the winner, which is always me. So I never get caught”.

“What if they’re not new. What if they extensively know the rules?” Bokuto cocked his head to the side in curiosity. 

Kuroo knowingly tapped his nose.  
“That’s for me to know. Anyway what do you care. You gonna rat me out” he asked.

“Nah I just felt like I wanted my money back. I forgot I had to get a new textbook for my 8 o'clock BIology class” Bokuto dwindle, rubbing at the back of his neck, embarrassed. 

Kuroo scrunched his face in thought.  
“I like you” he said, pushing some money over the table. “But if you ever bring up the topic of my gambling nights, im gonna pretend like I don't know what you’re talking about or something”.

Bokuto picked up the money, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

“You act real tough but really you’re just a big teddy bear” Bokuto smiled.

Kuroos cheeks flushed red. 

“Get outta here Scat” he said.

Bokuto laughed before proceeding to stand up and walk out the door, leaving him to be…

Kuroo shoved the rest of the money into his pocket before blowing out the candles and getting rid of the evidence. As far as anyone else knew, tonight was like any other normal night. Nothing had happened here. Only the beginning of a new friendship. 

How cliche.


	4. Sugas sick of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Campus cafe gets introduced with a warm smiling face.

It was a warm day and heat licked at the back of Sugawara's neck. He sighed and pulled up his apron to wipe the sweat pooling on his forehead, turning around and leaning his back against the counter.

On days like this, it was best to run a cold bath and just d r o w n in it, but work had to be done I guess. It’s not like he didn't want to be here, he loved the campus cafe, he loved working there. He could easily say it was warm and cosy on cold days, but today, it was like sitting inside a preheating oven and he was sweltering. The cafe sat just 2 minutes away from the school, the concrete path leading out of the building, detouring to lead to the sweet cafe where there was always coffee and quick easy food to purchase before running off to early classes. It was a typical spot for college students to hang out after class, that is if they were awake enough. 

Sugawara was just about to call it and go sit in the backroom where the fan blasted high and cooling. He felt the weight lift of his shoulders just thinking about it, but a dinging brought him back to life.

He spun around, ready to give his warmest smile that could match any weather, when he saw Akaashi Keiji walk in. 

“Keiji, what brings you in here. Don't you have an essay to be writing?” he laughed, leaning his arms against the counter.

Akaashi smiled shyly and walked up to the counter.

“Don't you have an essay to be writing too?” Akaashi asked, smugly.

Sugawara's flickered to the side and he forced a smile.

“I need the money” Suga chuckled. “And it's not like I can't study here when there's no customers”.

“It's hard to do anything in this weather” Akaashi grunted, eyes scanning the menu above Sugas head.

“And yet you still wear black jeans and a maroon sweatshirt like some masochist” Suga mocked.

Akaashi shrugged. “Kuroo burnt all my summer clothes in a game of truth or dare when I was away visiting family in the holidays” he sighed, eyes not shifting from the board.

“You're not even breaking a fucking sweat” Sugawara complained, frowning. He could tell Akaashi wasn't paying attention, staring hard at the menu, but not really reading the words.

“Anywayssss” Suga drawled. “What can I get ya?” Suga perked up. Maybe if Akaashi ordered a cold drink, Sugawara could steal some ice from the freezer to stick down his shirt. 

“Hmm yea” Akaashi mumbled.

“Keiji?” Suga asked.

“Yea no mhm” Akaashi nodded his head, still looking at the board.

“Are you paying attention to me?” he asked.

This time Akaashi didn't even reply, his hands in his pockets and his body unmoving. 

Sugawara bit the inside his cheek before reaching over and grabbing the stamp they used to give discounts. He flipped the cap off and blew on the top as if it were a gun before throwing out his arm and pressing it onto Akaashis forehead, leaving a massive bright FREE on his head.

Akaashi gave out a short yelp before stumbling back a step, surprised. His face immediately morphed into a scowl. 

“And what was that for” he said, voice low and angry. 

“You weren't giving attention to me” Sugawara batted his eyelashes, comically. 

“I have a date in 5 minutes!” Akaashi groaned, bending down to look at his reflection in the coffee marker. He attempted to rub off the red mark, but it just smudged at the corners of the letters. 

“Makes a good conversation starter, don't ya think?” Suga laughed. 

“Yes thank you for that” Akaashi huffed, giving up at trying to get it off. 

“Now whos this mystery man” Suga drawled in a sweet voice. 

“We don't know each other well enough for me to be telling you about my intimate relationships” Akaashi said in a mono tone, giving him a dead stare. 

“Honey I am one of your intimate relationships. You’ve come in here nearly twice every week for the last year and a half. I know everything about you” Suga stated.

Akaashis mouth fell open a little.

“I am not that forthcoming! I bet you know nothing about me” Akaashi retorted.

“Your favorite food is jellybeans, your favorite colour is silver, really not a good pick man, Silver sucks.  I know you live in dorm 1, door 26. Your roommate is Kuroo tetsurou who runs gambling nights in the gym and- oh shit wait was I supposed to say that” Sugawara asked, horrified.

“No you've been his roomate for over a year, of course you know” Suga waved his hand.

“Aha uh yea from the very start alright” Akaashi cleared his throat, shuffling his feet.

“So I think we can consider this” Suga pointed at himself and then Akaashi. “A friendship”.

Akaashi pinched his lips. “You’re hair is fucking silver” Akaashi mutters to himself. 

“What was that?” Suga asks.

“Everyone always tells me i'm so quiet and stoic” Akaashi mutters, kicking the ground.

“Of course, that’s because you're like a fucking treasure box that needs to be unlocked. It took me 2 months to even get your name, a month for you and I to start talking normally, and 3 months before I got a joke out of you. Honestly you've gotta be one of the funnest people I know, but it takes FOREVER TO GET YOUR TRUST” Suga whacked Akaashis arm with a plastic straw. 

“So I need to be more of an open book?” Akaashi makes a mental note.

Suga frowns. “No, it's good that you seal yourself off. I think it really adds to that sex appeal of yours” he grins.

Akaashi looks confused, opening his mouth, about to say something.

“You know like the whole sexy mysterious stranger vibe” Suga winked.

Akaashi snaps his mouth shut.

“You're really something Koushi” Akaashi smiles. 

“Tell my boyfriend that” Suga screws up his face, angrily.

“Trouble in paradise” Akaashi asked, smirking.

“Oh and like you've got it figured out, where is your so called date” Suga pokes out his tongue.

“My date is the due date for my essay that hasn't even started” Akaashi sighs.

“Oof, don't say that on the date, you sound like a real bummer” Suga inquired.

“Actually it's a study date” Akaashi sighs a double time. 

Suga gives him a pitiful look before the dinging of a bell sounds again. Suga looks over Akaashis shoulder to see a man with broad shoulders and owlish hair walk in. He wears black cargo shorts and a baseball T, bag on back. He looks like an excited kid at how much he was fiddling with the hem of his shirt. But somehow he's all pulled it off together to make it look like the sexy athlete type you would only find in high school drama movies.

“Forget your date, hunk at 12:00 o'clock” Suga whispers.

Akashi's eyes grow wide and he turns to look over his shoulder, before quickly swinging his face to Suga with a scared look.

“That's him” Akaashi whisper shouts, nervously.

Suga laughs heartily.

“Oh Akaashi you're so funny. A real hoot, any man would be glad to have you!” Sugawara says a little too loudly, standing up straight with hands on hips, fake laughing. 

Akaashi scowls at him, but in return he gets a slap on the shoulder and a “go get em kid”.

He gives a deep exhale before swinging around to find Bokuto walking up to him, smile on face.

“Shall we?” Akaashi smiles back.

Bokuto eyes squint in confusion when he sees Akaashis forehead.

"Don't ask" he says.

“Uh yea sure” Bokuto says, scratching his head, anxiously.

Together they walk out the shop and Suga is left there, the silence of the now empty cafe engulfing him.

“I'm taking a break” Suga huffs, untying his apron and throwing it on the ground before making his way to the back room.


	5. Is this a...date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi is confused by his wants and needs and kuroo is not helping.

If Akaashi wasn't sweating before, he was now. Bokuto couldn't be anymore cuter, with sleeves rolled up, hair spiked and shining, a small smile never leaving his face. But its not like Akaashi liked him or anything. He was Kuroos friend and that's it. Plus didn't Bokuto only want to help tutor him? Akaashi really did need to catch up on writing that essay. But still...was this a date? So many things were racing through his head right now. He'd like it to be one, but what if Bokuto didn't think that. Akaashi would be a fool...

He felt like a mess walking next to him, as they made their way out of the college campus, heading for a cafe that Bokuto had insisted was "the best place in the world, even better than hatching a 10km egg on pokemon go", to which Akaashi ignored because...who played pokemon go anymore.

"So Akaashi, do ya like music?" Bokuto grinned his way, shoving his hands deep down in his pockets.

Akaashi pondered for a second, looking at the trees, green leaves bright against the sky.

"I don't usually listen to music unless i'm studying...but I do love quite a few artists" Akaashi smiled back, nervously biting his lip.

"Like who?" he asked.

"Uh well, I like- WATCH OUT" Akaashi screeched.

But it was too late. Bokuto had tripped over a small boy with blonde and brown hair. sitting on the sidewalk playing his nintendo and had fallen into the bush very ungracefully. Akaashi noticed it was Kenma.

Kenma looked up surprised but slightly angry as his device had been knocked out of his hand. 

"Sorry" he mumbled, apologetically, getting up to retrieve his nintendo from the side of the road.

Akaashi just laughed as he saw Bokuto poke his head out of the bushes, dazed, with twigs in his hair.

"Thanks for warning me" Bokuto shook his head, checking over himself for damage.

Akaashi lent a hand.

"It didn't really help that much, did it" Akaashi said.

"Even so" Bokuto shrugged, embarrassed.

"What I meant to say was, I like david bowie and my favorite band is queen" Akaashi explained, Bokuto pulling himself up with the help of Keiji. 

"Oh Queen, I love them. Hey Kenma!" Bokuto broke off, finally noticing the boy dusting off his device and sliding into his side satchel.

"Kotaro" kenma nodded respectfully.

Akaashi looked between the two of them confused as to how Bokuto knew his other best friend.

"Wait" Bokuto pointed at him aggressively. "If you're here then that means HE'S nearby" Bokuto gasped. 

And true to his words, Akaashi spotted a man walking down the path towards him, holding a bag on each arm.

"Oh dear god, no" Akaashi sighed.

"OWL MAN" Kuroo yelled, happily surprised, throwing up his arms in the air.

"KUROO TESTICLE" Bokuto yelled back, equally as surprised as they rushed to each other, jumping up and giving each other the manliest of chest bumps, nearly falling backwards. 

Kenma and Akaashi swapped unfortunate looks with each other as the two men laughed, walking back over to him.

"What are you doing here anyways!?" Bokuto hollered.

"I'm out shopping for video games with my boyfriend!" Kuroo replied.

"Boyfriend?" Akaashi asked, confused, turning to make eye contact with a very flushed Kenma who looked as red as a sprouting rose. The boy just hunched over even more, hair falling in front of his face as he pretended to be distracted by the phone he quickly whipped out. 

"So you finally realized you're indefinant love" Akaashi snorted.

Kuroo just winked back.

"Actually we've both known for a while".

Bokuto was nearly jumping up and down beside them.

"Good for you bro, how did you confess!" Bokuto slapped the side of Kuroos arm.

Kuroo chuckled, showing off his cheshire cat grin. 

"We've been dating for 3 months, dude".

...

"What" Akaashis jaw dropped.

Was he really the most oblivious person in the world, what the heck. Akaashi was almost 100% sure they weren't together...oh apart from they did lie in each others lap nearly every time Kenma was over...and they had been talking about moving in together next year. But what about...no. Oh my god.

"Unbelievable" Akaashi retorted, looking both at Kenma and Kuroo, expecting answers.

Kenma just shrugged, face still beet red. 

"We told you, I think you were just drunk off your ass, dude" Kuroo smiled, also shrugging.

"When you made Kenma play that pocky game on our couch the other day!" Akaashi shook his head, disappointed. "And I got all angry at you for trying to force Kenma when he didn't want to".

Kuroo nodded.

"You let me believe I was being a good friend, helping Kenma, when really I was just an asshole not letting you two kiss".

"Kenma can be stubborn" Kuroo frowned, throwing a pretend angry look over at Kenma, who was now less red and starting to become more interested in the conversation.

"It was strawberry pocky, Kuroo" Kenma deadpanned. "Everyone knows chocolate is better".

"You!-" Kuroo started, dropping his facade, inturn for a real angry face.

"Woah calm down" Bokuto put a hand on his chest.

"Strawberry is-" Kuroo tried again, but Bokuto just shushed him, receiving an angry glare in return from the bed headed man.

"Anyways" Bokuto said, before Kuroo could go again. "Akaashi and I were just on our way to my favorite cafe to get some studying done. Do you guys wanna come or??? Cause we gotta go?" Bokuto questioned. But it didn't sound like a real question.

Kuroo and Kenma and Bokuto all shared a look Akaashi couldn't make out. Then again, he couldn't make out anything. 3 months!???

"We wouldn't want to impose on your date" Kuroo purred, placing a hand on Bokutos shoulder and very pointedly looking in Akaashis directions. 

Akaashi panicked. Why did Kuroo have to do this. Bokuto obviously has to be one big straight guy. One guy who would probably make fun of the idea of the date and brush it off, as well as Keijis emotions that may or may not be growing as he found out that he likes Bokuto more and more.

"It's not a date" Akaashi sneered, eager to get back at Kuroo. 

What he or Kuro did not see, was Bokutos face fall a bit.

"What, you don't want to date someone just because im associated with them" Kuroo clutched his chest.

"No it's...hey that makes me sound like i'm an asshole" Akaashi scowled, crossing his arms.

"Oh" Kuroo said, shoving Bokutos and his own face together "but how could you reject such a cute face" Kuroo asked, sticking out his lip in a pout.

Bokuto laughed softly, but it didn't reach his eyes like his previous smiles usually did.

"Dude, he said it's not a date, so it's not a date" Bokuto pushed Kuroo away from him.

Kuroo stumbled away, looked at him confused. 

"Huh didn't you say before that-" Kuroo said, but a look from Bokuto shushed him, Kuroo turning away with an understanding look in his eye.

There was a thick wave of awkward tension in the air right now and Akaashi was starting to get clammy hands just standing there in the silence.

"If we wanted to get ahead on studying, maybe we should head off now" Akaashi cleared his throat, playing with the ends of his sleeves. 

"...Yea uh let's go" Bokuto agreed.

"Call me ASAP" Kuroo called after Bokuto as they started to walk off.

Bokuto threw a thumbs up over his head in return...

And Akaashi felt...bad. He thought they had always referred to date as a study date. Yea Bokuto was hot and all but they were all just joking around right. But Akaashi was there very one to call it a date back at his apartment. 

But deep down inside, Akaashi knew that he in fact did like bokuto and he wish he had said something else back there.

Maybe a "Yes it is, so stick your nose elsewhere, Kuroo".

..

Akaashi wanted to hit himself. This was all such as mess. 

And therefore both of them kept walking down the sidewalk, Akaashi stuck with the thought.

"Was this going to be a real date?". 

If so, he certainly just ruined it.


	6. Snap out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More in common than once thought!?

Akaashi was unimpressed with the muffin in front of him. He hadn't particularly been interested when Bokuto had shouted him food. He had lost his appetite as well as confidence after the run in with Kuroo and Kenma. Even looking at Bokuto was hard currently, because damn why did that shirt fit him so well. He could probably wear shreks tunic and get away with it. But also because he didn't want to make eye contact. He didn't want to see if he was hurt or not, even though he didn't have to know how down he was by looking...

So Akaashi sat at their booth by the window as he waited for Bokuto to come back from getting his iced coffee. If anything he had been right about the cafe being amazing, because it really was. Every inch oozed out 50s diner, but spun into more of a modern cafe idea with more space. The walls were Cappuccino with band posters all over them. The floors where a white cream with old looking maroon booth seats and the same diner bar with its maroon stools and students a top of them, chatting away. 

To top it all off, it had free wifi, which is really what he needed.

He quickly snapped out of his observations upon seeing Bokuto walking back. He turned to look out the window, avoiding eye contact, but all he saw was how unhappy he himself looked. Was it the guilt spiralling through him or maybe too many late nights, making the bags under his eyes more noticeable. 

"Hey" Bokuto said, sliding into the opposite booth with his glass and straw in hand.

"Oh hey" Akaashis eyes flittered to him and back to his computer. 

"The girl at the counter asked for my number" Bokuto laughed quietly, mixing his drink with one hand and tapping on the table with his other, nervously.

"Good for you. You do seem like a charmer" Akaashi smiled.

"No its not like that." Bokuto spluttered. "I wasn't bragging or anything".

"I believe you" Akaashi said, not looking away from his screen.

"Akaashiiiii" Bokuto whined, pouting.

"No I believe you" he said, now looking up at him. "A guy like you probably has girls hanging off his arms" Akaashi queried. 

"Not really" he said softly, adverting his eyes to look out the window.

...

"Oh, okay" Akaashi replied, awkwardly.

Bokuto took a deep breath and turned back to face him.

"So Kaashi" he leant down and took a sip from his straw. "You interested in any guys at the moment or?".

Akaashi sputtered.

"What!?" he said, exasperated.

"Kuroo told me you were bi?" Bokuto said calmly. "What, is it a girl instead?".

"N-no there's no one. I dont... I mean there's- why are you even asking this?" Akaashi stumbled over his words, looking flustered.

Bokuto grinned.

"I've never had a bi friend before" he said.

Akaashi frowned.

"Im not your gay guy friend who helps you land women" he seethed through his teeth.

Akaashi did seem to get a little offensive too fast.

"Of course not. But I mean like its cool that I can talk to you about it! Because I'm gay and your bi and ya know" he shrugged.

"You're gay" Akaashi said bluntly. More of an accusation really.

"Uh yea, bi the way" Bokuto joked.

"Nice" akaashi muttered under his breath.

"So I was also like wondering why you were so quick to dismiss the idea of this being a date" Bokuto scratched the back of his neck.

Akaashi made the poor decision of looking at bokutos eyes that were staring hard down at the table. He looked hurt and also slightly ashamed.

"I-" Akaashi tried. But it felt like something was caught in his throat.

"I didn't mean to do that. I know we've both been calling it a date. Its just that I didn't know if it was real or not and then Kuroo had to go make it all weird and- ugh sorry im rambling" Akaashi put his forehead in his hands.

"What im trying to say is that yes, I would very much like this to be a date" Akaashi said quickly.

There was a moment of silence.  
Akaashi looked up and saw Bokuto full on blushing, smile wide.

"I would" Bokuto confirmed, and Akaashi sighed in relief, shoulders heaving.

"But its not a date" Bokuto said. 

Akaashi tensed again.

"I dont want this to be our first date. It didnt start of good and i'm better than that".

Akaashi couldn't help but giggle.

"Really I am" Bokuto laughed.

"And what's your idea of a first date then?" Akaashi asked.

"I wouldnt mind mario kart, popcorn and a movie. Classic and not too fancy" Bokuto wiggled his eyebrows.

"How would you know I dont like fancy" Akaashi smirked.

Bokuto rested his elbows on the table and looked him deep in the eyes with a serious look.

"Because under that jumper I know you have a crappy old sailor moon t-shirt on and thats someone who hasn't done washing in weeks" Bokuto grinned evily.

Akaashis mouth fell open.  
"How did you know?" he whispered.

Bokuto leaned back in the booth and tapped his nose, knowingly.  
"So would you like to go on a date sometime?" Bokuto asked.

He grinned, closing down his latop.  
"Why not tonight? Kenma keeps his playstation and xbox at our apartment since his room mate accidentally spilled water on them".

"Or maybe he's just slowly moving in under your nose?" Bokuto chuckled. 

"Your wii is not thirsty, it does not want orange juice" Akaashi said.

 

~

 

It was late afternoon when Bokuto and Akaashi trekked back to his apartment, where he was now standing, stupidly, trying to fish the door key out of his sock.

"Why was it even in there in the first place?" Bokuto asked.

"I don't trust my own brain" Akaashi replied, unlocking the door.

They both filed in, depositing their shoes at the door way when Akaashi spotted Kuroo on the couch. He was sitting knees pulled up to his chest, jumper on with hoodie strings pulled so you could only see his mouth and eyes, which were covered by dark shades. 

"Hey what up" Akaashi said, walking over to him.

"Nothing" Kuroo sniffed.

"You been crying again, haven't you, little corn dog?" Akaashi asked in a mocking tone, sitting down next to him.

"Its just..." Kuroo sighed, not saying any more.

Akaashi put a comforting arm around his shoulders, urging him to go on.

Bokuto walked over and sat on the floor by the coffee table, throwing him a confused look.

Akaashi just smiled, shook his head and waved him off.

"Its just that....KENMA ALWAYS BEATS ME AT MARIO KART. ALWAYS" Kuroo threw his sunglasses off, revealing tear streaked cheeks.

"How does that make you feel" Akaashi grinned.

Bokuto must think he's a lunatic smiling right now, but really, this thing happened often. Kuroo got intense and challenged Kenma to a video game, and every single time he lost, not learning his lesson when a week later it all repeated itself. Kuroo wasn't really sad, rather he was just an emotional person and could will his own tears whenever he wanted, which never worked in his defense when it came to Kenma.

"He's unbeatable, Keiji" Kuroo grabbed his shoulders and started to shake them. "He is!" he shout whispered, falling onto his side and pulling his knees up to his chest again.

"KENMA" Akaashi called, standing up.

"Over here" came a distant reply.

Akaashi disappeared into the kitchen as Bokuto went to go rub circles on Kuroos back, pitifully.  
Kenma was making hot cocoa, back towards him.

Akaashi leaned his shoulder in the door way.

"Kuroos crying again" he stated.

"You know he can cry on command. Its just to make me feel guilty" Kenma spat distastefully.

"Yea I know, but can you haul his ass out of here?. Bokuto and I were gonna smash out some games and he's really ruining the atmosphere".

Kenma sighed and looked at him from between his bangs with an absolute dull expression.  
"I'll put this in a to go cup" he smiled, playfully, mood suddenly changing.

"Dont give me that look" Akaashi said.

"What look" Kenma was fast to reply.

"That...that look!" he said accusingly, eyes following Kenma as he walked towards him.

...

"Good luck on your date" Kenma patted him on the shoulder before manoeuvring around him and out throughout the door way.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters probably coming in like ...idk 2023 lmao


End file.
